1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment discussed herein is directed to a tractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, work vehicles, such as agricultural tractors, include each an exhaust gas treatment mechanism for purifying exhaust gas from an engine by sequentially passing the exhaust gas through two exhaust gas treatment units. For example, one (first exhaust gas treatment unit) of the two exhaust gas treatment units is placed above the engine inside a hood, and the other (second exhaust gas treatment unit) thereof is placed outside the right or left side of the hood.
Some of the work vehicles described above have a supporting structure of the second exhaust gas treatment unit in which, for example, the circular cylindrical second exhaust gas treatment unit is horizontally placed in a supporting part provided in a recessed manner (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,937,936, for example).